Dark Hearts - Short Version
by wolfishaya
Summary: There's a new Dark One in the Enchanted Forest to guide the young Regina. But nothing is as it seems. The past could change the future, or maybe it's the contrary. SwanQueen what if with hints at the sixth season.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the short version of Dark Hearts. We just couldn't wait anymore, so we chose to publish it now. It's gonna be a complete version, so if you want to read the extended one but you don't want spoilers, don't read it._  
 _In the meantime we thank all of you for your support!_

Regina wrapped herself in the black cape. The light wind filtering between the trees made her shiver despite the warm clothing. She hid behind a pillar while a guard walked by for the watch. As she was sure that the road was clear she ran towards the woods, without looking back. She stopped only when she was sure to be far enough.  
She took some moments to catch her breath, then started walking again until she found an old ruin covered with ivy, black in the moon light.  
«Where are you?» she shouted, looking around.  
Regina had to wait a little bit more. The Dark One was watching her rom behind a tree between the crumbling walls, her figure hidden in the night, a tiny, amused smirk on her face. After a few moments, though, she ran out of patience.  
She came out, watching with ravenous eyes the young queen.  
«If you yell like this, my dear, the king himself will hear you. And I doubt that's what you desire, is it?» she inquired, her head slightly tilted.  
The young woman turned abruptly, a bit frightened, her heart looked like it was clobbering her ribs.  
«Who are you?» she asked staring at the stranger. «What are you doing here?»  
The Dark One smirked, showing pearl-white teeth.  
«What am I doing here?» she repeated slowly pacing towards her. «I'm here to teach you magic, of course.» she plowed on while she started moving around her, a shark. She slightly gesticulated with her hands while talking.  
Regina watched her every move.  
«I don't know who you are… Where is Rumple?» she asked looking in her eyes, alarmed by her behavior, by her looks.  
Emma laughed, a low laughter, short, vibrant, as she walked behind her back.  
«You don't have to worry about him anymore. Now you can rely on someone much more… capable.» she answered going back to face her. She stopped before her, studying her up to down, her hands interlaced behind her back. The short black, scaled leather jacket sparkled with the white full moon light. Her white hair seemed to shine in the night, like her skin.  
Regina could barely hold herself from stepping back.  
«Why ever should I trust you?» she asked, making a step towars her instead. Eyes on hers, she hardened her voice and stare, loading them with suspect. «If you hurt him you'll hurt me too…»  
The Dark One's eyes mirrored a tiny, amused smirk when the young woman came next to her.  
«And why should I?» she asked. «He was hurting you. He was using you.» she replied staring back at her, evidenlty amused even though a hint of tension permeated like a pungent odour on her pale and severe face, with high cheekbones.  
«How do you know that? And how do I know that you won't use me instead?»  
Emma suddenly moved her face closer to hers and lowered her voice until it was just something more than a mere whisper.

«I don't need you. But you need me, my magic.» she suggested. Then she moved aside from her, and went back walking, never actually far from her.  
The young queen thought about it for a moment, sighed.  
«It's true…» she had to admit. She gave her another suspicious look before she surrendered. «So will you teach me?» she asked with evident effort.  
The Dark One glanced at her, as if she was evaluating her.  
«You'll have to give me something in return.»  
«Of course…» the youger woman replied, not surprised at all. She didn't look that different from Rumplestiltskin. The hint of worry she felt from him vanished quickly, replaced by teh urge to know. «What do you want?» she inquired, trying not to make transpire the fear she was holding back since the new Dark One had made her appearance.  
The Dark One kept staring at her, in silence, for some minutes. The she rapidly approached her, slightly touching her body with her own. She titled her head to whisper in her ear: «Your firstborn.» she sentenced.  
Reginas' body paralyzed.  
«My… But I don't want a child… not from the king… you can't ask me this!" she shouted, horrified.  
The Dark one turned her head to looke in her eyes from that poor distance. A smile cracked her pale face.  
«The fact that you're his wife doesn't mean you must be faithful to him.» she suggested in low voice, almost like if she was telling her a secret.  
Regina moved away from her.  
«I don't love anyone… so I can't give you what you want.»  
Emma laughed, and this time the sound echoed between the forest's trees.  
«Agree, then: you've got nothing to loose.» she said fixing again her eyes on hers. They were light, blue or grey, maybe, but they looked black, and not because of the darkness surrounding them, but thanks to the one irradiating from the slender body of the woman.  
«If I don't have children, you won't get anything.» the queen hesitantly responded.  
The Dark One gave her an enigmatic smirk.  
A contract appeared in her right hand, a long scroll that unrolled for three spans. She handed her a red quill.  
Regina took the quill without moving her stare from her eyes. She thought about it for a few moments, then she signed the contract.  
The Dark One smiled, satisfied. She made the contract disappear and so the quill.  
«Excellent choice, my dear.» she commented.  
«Now… your turn. Teach me magic.»the brunette replied with a smile, as if, with that signature, she'd found confidence and bravery.  
Emma smiled at her, amused.  
«Show me what my inept predecessor taught you.»  
Regina took a deep breath and opened her hand. She closed her eyes, focusing to make a fireball appear. She had to try a couple of times before she succeded.  
The Dark One bursted into laughter shaking her head.  
«Pathetic! Is it really this that he taught you?» she mocked her laughing again.  
Regina lowered her gaze. The flame extinguished together with her confidence.  
«He said that I had to find the strenght in me, but he never said how…»  
Emma sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
«Moron. It's not about strenght…» the woman explained stepping away from her. «…. It's all about hate, anger. Emotion.»  
She turned and moved her right hand, where a grand fireball appeared. «You must want it, Regina. Power. That must be your aim. Vengeance is just a toy confronted to it. But power…» the fireball burnt up, lenlighting the Dar One's eyes. «… is what you need. Snow White won't pay until you're powerful enough to make her suffer. Hate her, more than you do now. When you're powerful enough, nothing will stop you. And that's when you get what you deserve…»  
«But I want revenge! Because of her I've lost everything! I want her to suffer like I did… like Daniel did…» she eventually whispered while a lonely tear slid over her face.  
The Dark One materialized an inch from her and took her face in between her fingers, holding it. The younger woman froze up as the Dark One was before her. Her cold hands made her shiver.  
«This…» the woman whispered, her grey eyes open wide. In her left hand a small bottle appeared. She collected the queen's tear with it, the she plugged it with a little cork moved by magic. She then held it between thumb and forefinger without letting go her face.  
«… this is your last tear.» she concluded before letting her go suddenly. The bottle disappeared in a black whirl of smoke.  
Regina blinked twice, disoriented.  
«What am I to do? I hate her more tha annyone else… but if I can't do this…»  
Emma smirked.  
«You will, my dear. I saw it.» she replied giving her an ambiguous gaze.  
«Really?» A smile crossed Regina's face. She focused again on her hand. On her hate, her rage. Revenge. A sudden heat made her snap her brown eyes open. She sneered seeing the flame in her hand. It was powerful, it crakled hot and dangerous. «I did it…» she whispered.  
The Dark One's smile grew wider.  
«This is just the beginning, Regina.» she warned her without hiding the quiet satisfaction, though her eyes always revealed a sort of weightless sadness.  
«Yes…» Regina murmuredlifting her eyes on her, a smile on her face. «I want to learn everything…»  
Emma nodded, pleased.  
«Let's begin with my name, shall we? For when you want to summon me.» she proposed smiling at her. She then made a bow to her, making her hand flutter in the air. «Emma.»  
«Emma…» the younger woman repeated. «It doesn't sound scary…» she commented without thinking about it.  
The Dark One lifted her brows, silent.  
«Ehm.. but you do!» Regina added a moment later, slightly blushing.  
Emma gave her a skeptic look.  
«Blandishing me won't get you anywhere. And it's not about my intimidation skills you should worry about, but yours…» Her stare became darker but loaded, deep, almost… lusty. «… Your Majesty.»  
Regina shivered.  
«Yes, you're right…» she said stepping back. «I must go now, or they'll notice I'm gone…»  
Emma laughed shaking her head.  
«Kill them» she simply said while still smiling, staring at some undefined spot between the trees. Just after a few moments she turned to look at her again, the same amused smile on her face.  
Regina nodded, frightened, the she ran away towards the castle. She was about to go back in when the guards found her. They rudely grabbed her by her arms, despite her protests, and brought her to the king.  
Leopold looked at her confusedly.  
«What's happening?» he questioned the guards, concerned.  
«The queen was outside the castle, Your Majesty.» one of them answered kneeling.  
«I… was just taking a walk!» the girl hurried to explain kneeling before the king.  
Leopold moved his stare on his wife.  
«In the middle of the night?» he asked suspicious.  
«I couldn't sleep, Sire.»  
Leopold sighed.  
«Escort the queen to her chambers.» he commanded. «And make sure she doesn't get out until dawn.»  
The brunette didn't raise her eyes on him. She just let the guard walk her to her room, hoping that that was her only punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Leopold didn't walk into her chamber that night. Until the day after, he didn't meet his wife. Another presence disturbed the queen's sleep.  
«Will you let them treat you this way? Like a slave?» the Dar One asked appearing beside the locked door of the room, illuminated only by the moon light. She loaded the last word with the disgust she felt, curling her thin lips painted in red.  
Regina gave a jump at the sound of her voice. Her eyes snapped open on her. Fortunately she was half-asleep, or her heart would explode.  
«Do you want to scare me to death?!» she exclaimed, annoyed by her sudden presence. She didn't even know her and she already dared to come into her chamber without her permission. She wrapped herself in the sheets despite the night-gown didn't let enything uncovered. «What should I do?» she asked sharply, nervous.  
The Dark One laughed quietly. She distanced from the wall and slowly walked towards her.  
«I already told you, Regina. If you wish to learn, you have to listen.»  
«Yes, I got it…» the brunette grumbled. «If you're so poweful, do something yourself!»  
The Dark One stared at her like if she was an idiot.  
«What for? I'm not defending your honor forever, better, I won't ever. If you want something, Regina, you've gotta take it.» she scolded her givinge her a steel glare.  
Regina stared back at her, anger in her eyes, that disappeared quickly though. She got out of bed and walked to the door. She closed her eyes, leaned her hand above the lock. It opened with a low rumor of gears.  
A smile came back on the pale Dark One's face.  
«Exactly, my dear.» she murmured, a sparkle of admiration in her gaze.  
Regina didn't loose time basking in gloat. Magic flowed dense and hot in her veins. She walked out of the room and headed to the king's.  
Emma followed her.  
«Are you sure you're ready for this?» she whispered in her ear.  
«He's not touching me again. Ever.» the other woman said gloomly. She flung the door open with a wide motion of her arms and entered the king's chambers. «Sire…» she woke him up impolitely.  
Leopold sat abruptly, took off guard by Regina's entrance. He stared at her in confusion, his breath made quick and frantic by the sudden awakening.  
«Regina, what…? You're supposed to be in your chamber…»  
The youg woman's dark eyes met the king's figure.  
«I know. But I've decided I won't ever do as you wish…. Your Majesty.»  
The king frowned, confused.  
«What..?»  
Regina smirked. A fireball burnt in her right palm, illuminating a side of her face with menacing glares.  
«You're never gonna hurt me again…» she whispered.  
The king opened wide his eyes.  
«Guards!» he shouted.  
With a motion Regina locked the door with a deadly thump.  
«None's coming to save you… like none saved me from you.»  
The king goggled, unable to react.  
Regina let the fire extinguish and unleashed her power differently, pinning the king to the wall. A gesture, and her hand was sinking inside the man's chest. She pulled it back, ripping out his hot and pulsing heart, brilliant and limpid in her hand.

The Dark One appeared inside the room, next to them. She paralyzed Leopold, giving him a long stare while she talked to the young queen.  
«Makes you feel good, doesn't it?» she asked, her voice soft, almost honeyed.  
Regina sneered staring at the king.  
«Yes. Finally _he_ fears _me_.»  
Emma watched her for a long moment.  
«Killing him wouldn't be wise.» she murmured.  
«Why shouldn't I? He… used me…» Regina answered with anger, her eyes watered by the last word, ripped from her pink lips.  
Emma kept staring at her. Something passed in her eyes, the shadow of an emotion.  
«He's more useful alive. As the king, in your hands. A puppet. You'll just have to talk to his heart.» she explained, her voice flat.  
Regina eyed the heart in her hands and squeezed it a little, a smile on her face. She looked at the king.  
«You shall do as I say.»  
With a wave of her hand the Dark One freed Leopold from his invisible prison. The king nodded towarss the queen, and stayed silent, a blank expression on his face.  
Emma kept her eyes on her. An impalpable veil of sadness layed on her face.  
«From now on I will choose everything.» the young woman plowed on.  
Emma summoned a little black whirl that made a chest appear, not very large, just a bit larger than her hand but precious, the wood finely engraved and decorated by the metallic hinges. She handed it to the queen, who put Leopold's heart in it.  
Emma secretly sighed.  
«Now that you really are this kingdom's queen… what are you up to?» she aked her. There was something weird in her tone, like a burden.  
«I don't know…» the girl anwered sincerely, barely noticing it, her mind busy looking for an answer to the Dark One's question. «In the meantime, I will make Snow's life a living hell.» she sneered.  
«The Dark One's eyelids contracted slightly.  
«You won't kill her?» she asked, tensed.  
Regina shook her head.  
«No. It would be too easy and she wouldn't suffer enough.»  
The woman's shoulder relaxed a bit. She started walking around the room, looking at Leopold as if the man was hiding something from her.  
«So what do you want to do to her?» Another question, her voice lit by the curiosity.  
Regina turned her back to Leopold and walked out of the room while she was talking.  
«I will make her loose her father's love. That girl will loose everything she loves… like I did because of her.»  
Her laughter steeped the room, left empty by the Dark One's vanishing.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later

Regina checked hersefl in the mirror, smiling. The long, black dress highlighted her curves.

«Did you find her?» she questioned a guard who just walked in, without even giving him the time to bow.  
«No, Your Majesty…» the man answered, frightened.  
Regina slowly turned to glare at him, her face contorted in rage.  
«You're usless idiots!» she shouted. «You can't find a girl!» In a moment, she was before the guard. Her right hand digged inside his chest. She ripped his heart out and crushed it between her fingers. She turned her back to the body falling flaccid to the ground and her stare pierced the mirror.  
«I shall find you, Snow, and I'll kill you.» she whispered, angered.  
Emma entered the room with nonchalance. She stepped over the body of the guard, eyes on Regina.  
«Bad day?» she asked her with indifference.  
«Horrible… I'm surrounded by idiots.» the other woman replied clenching her fists.  
The Dark One let out a laughter. She walked through the perimeter of the room, reaching the large balcony overlooking the kingdom. She gazed at the horizon for a few moments before facing the queen, the long black cape adorned with feathers of the same color swishing behind her at every motion.  
«I've got some important news for you.» she said looking in her eyes.  
Regina barely gave her an annoyed glance.  
«If it's not about Snow, I don't care.» she said. She looked to think twice about it though, because she turned and walked to her, pointing a red-polished nail at her. «You should be helping me, instead… you're useless like anyone else!» she shouted.  
The Dark One was barely able to hold herself from rolling her eyes.  
«It is about Snow, Regina. Or I wouldn't be here enduring your peevishness.» she snorted.  
«Then talk, instead of wasting my precious time.» the other woman replied, nervous.  
Emma hid a smile shaking her head.  
«Still the same…» she chortled. «Well, I have a new weapon you can use against her. One she can't defend from.» she said, a mysterious sneer on her pale face chipped by a glitter like of scales.  
The brunette's face lit.  
«Really? What is it?» she questioned with growing interest.  
The Dark One's smile grew wider. It was quite fascinating how fluid and intense emotions followed one another in Regina.  
«True Love.» she announced, foreseeing the brunette's reaction.  
«Love is weakness…» she replied indeed, annoyed.  
Emma stifled a sigh.  
«Indeed.» she said giving her a smart smirk.  
«Did she fall in love?» the queen asked, a new sparkle in her eyes.  
«Not yet.» she answered turning her back to her and making a few steps to the center of the room. «But she soon will. And you'll let her. You're letting her live, love, marry…»  
«What?!» the woman stopped her. «Are you out of your mind? Why should I?» she shouted, outraged, like if she just slapped her.  
Emma ilted her head for a moment while walking.  
«I didn't say you must stop tormenting her in the meantime. But it's important that she and the prince fall in love, taste happiness…» A brief pause gave her the time to look back into the abysses that the queen's eyes were. «… because, when you'll take ita way from them, they'll suffer unspeakably, and only then you'll get your revenge, Regina.»  
«Yes… She'll suffer terribly when I kill her prince before her eyes!» the brunette agreed laughing.  
Emma shook her head though, serious.  
«No. I've got something worse in mind for her.» she objected gloomily.  
«What could be worse?» Regina retorted, confused.  
«A curse.» The Dark One approached her, stopping less than a step away. «The dark curse.»  
The queen's forehead wrinkled.  
«The dark curse?» she asked «What is it?»  
There was a sparkle of emotion in the unfathomable Dark One's eyes.  
«The worst of all curses. I can create it, but I can't cast it.» she said, her voice lower, almost like if she was telling her a secret, or struggled to do it.  
«Why is that?» the brunette asked with suspect.  
The Dark One brought her face closer to hers, and whispered in her ear.  
«Because I should sacrifice the thing I love most.»

Regina slightly trembled at that contact.  
«And the Dark One doesn't love anyone, of course…»  
Emma slightly turned her head to look in her eyes as she aswered.  
«Of course.» she said, her lips tensed in a thin red line.  
«I don't love anyone. The only person I loved died.»  
Emma narrowed her eyes. She touched her eralobe with her lips as she talked.  
«You can lie to the whole kingdom, Regina, but you can't lie to me. she whispered before distancing from her. Regina's stare followed her.  
«If you knwo everything why don't you tell me who am I supposed to sacrifice?» she asked angrily.  
The Dark One's face changed. There was sadness in her eyes, and this time it was evident, as an apology.  
«I think you know it, Regina.»  
«I don't have anyone.» the brunette repeated.  
The woman clenched her jaw, nervous.  
«A wise person once told me: there's a difference between not knowing something and not wanting to admit it.» she softly said, delicate. Regina let out a light snort and looked away. Emma stayed silent for a couple of minutes.  
«It's the only way.» she said after a while. «I can assure you you will destroy their lives. You will divide them, and you'll be there enjoying their defeat every single day. Moreover, you'll take away from them the most important thing in their life…  
Regina thought about it for a moment. There was something similaar to desperation in her eyes.  
«I should kill the person I love most… she whispered.  
«Yes…» the Dark One answered, her voice a bit hoarse, for some reasons. She looked in her eyes. «But you'll take their daughter away from them.»  
Regina opened wide her eyes at that revelation.  
«That would destroy her…» she smiled as if emma, with her words, had erased any trace of pain from her. Emma gazed down as she nodded.  
«Yes…» she murmured.  
«I'll do it… I'll take her daughter before she can hold her in her arms…»  
The Dark One nodded again, but didn't say a word.  
«What do I have to do?» the queen asked, impatient. Emma had to take in a deep breath. She turned her back to Regina and secretly dried her tears.  
«It's too soon. Keep sending your guards looking for Snow. The rest will happen.»  
«Will it happen soon? I can't wait anymore!»  
Emma turned and looked her in the eyes, a hard stare in her eyes.

«Patience, Regina. Revenge is slow, but inevitable. One year after their wedding you'll have it, I swear.»  
«One year? I've already waited five! I went through hell because of that girl!» the brunette almost scremed. «I…»she was about to go on, but she held herself, with an evident effort, after the warning look the Dark One gave her. She tried to calm down. «One year… I won't wait a second more.» she finally granted. The Dark One nodded solemnly.  
«This way, or nothing. If you will not do as I said, Snow will defeat you. I saw it.» she said gloomily.  
Regina clenched her jaw, the vein in her forehead was pulsing.  
«She can't win… she's already taken too much.»  
«Then do as I said.» the Dark One replied, almost with anger, her power saturating the air creating something similar to little electrostatic charges. Regina sighed.  
«Alright. Now leave me alone.»  
The Dark One pressed together her thin lips.  
«I'm not the dog in your mirror, Regina. I don't take orders from you.» she retorted.  
«No, indeed: you're only using me for your purposes.»  
Emma jumped on her. She grasped her face, holding with her innatural streght the girl's jaw.  
«Don't you ever dare to say that anymore.» she hissed, pure anger in her wet eyes. «I could let Snow catch you, let her keep you imprisoned forever. I'm giving you the knowledge of dark magic. I'm expecting at least a little bit of gratitude from you.»  
Regina stayed still, looking in her eyes.  
«You wouldn't have thought me anything if I wasn't useful for you… Why do you want me to cast the dark curse? What will you get in return?» she asked.  
The Dark One tightened her grasp.  
«I'll have back what I lost.» she answered with an angry whisper. She suddenly let her go then, and stepped back. Regina gave her a victorious smile, but full of anger.  
«I was right then… You need me.» she said. «Fear not, I shall do it anyway.»  
Emma gave her a strange look.  
«Yes, I need you.» she commented. She seemed to get back her self-control then. «Of course you will.» she said, lack of emotions in her voice. «I must go now, teh dark curse won't make itself, it will take years. I can't waste any time.»  
Regina didn't answer her, but kept staring at her with a mix of anger and delusion.  
«What?» the Dark One barked, nervous. «You use me, I use you. It doesn't look unfair to me.»  
«Shouldn't you go? You've got stuff to do…» the brunette commented turning her back to her. The Dark One frowned, confused by her behaviour. She disappeared with an angry gesture.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later

Suddenly, Emma appeared inside Regina's room from a dense and swirling black and golden smoke.  
«It's time.» she announced, gloomy.  
Regina, who was serenely sleeping, sat up abruptly and glowered at her. She hated her behavior.  
«Is that any way to come into my room?!»  
«She's having the baby.» Emma simply said. Her gaze wandered over the queen's body then, a slight trace of melancholy in her eyes.  
Regina smiled getting up, a black nightgown that barely covered her body from her stare.  
«The time has come.» she said, excited, impatient.  
The Dark One nodded looking back in her eyes.  
«Gather the sorcerers.» she said before vanishing.

Emma materialized inside the Charmings' castle. She made herself invisible, and watched her father fight against the Black Knights with the baby in his arms. With quiet pain she watched him fall, wounded almost to death, after putting her in the magic closet. She stared at its empty cavity when the knights opened it just to find out that the baby was missing. She imagined her appearing in the forest with August.  
With her heart broken, and happy at the same time, she turned hearing other rumors. Her mother came in, desperate seeing her dying husband. Regina, furious, was looking for the child, uslessly. But the curse was swallowing everything: she had won anyway.  
A moment before that the dark magic could enwrap her, Emma took the dagger and plunged it into her own chest.

White. It was her first thought. There was nothing above her. She moved, and suddenly her body had a weight, a shape.  
Columns, white. It wasn't true that there was nothing there. Emma turned to look at them, she felt her hair tickle her cheek. She stared at it. Blonde, long, slightly curly. She touched it, she hadn't done it for a long time.  
«You're not supposed to be here, Saviour.»  
The woman leapt up, frightened. The man who was standing still behind her, dressed in a long white tunic with a belt on his waist, was smiling at her benevolently.  
«Who are you?» she asked, her forehead frowned for the confusion. «Where am I?»  
The man's smile widened a bit.  
«Zeus.» he just said.  
Emma goggled. She relaxed a bit however, even if a painful awareness covered her. She gazed down, her eyes wet.  
«I'm…»  
«Dead, yes. But you shouldn't.»  
The Savior went back staring at him.

«I had to. I had to save her.» she said in a desperate whisper. The god gave her a glance full of compassion.  
«And sacrifice yourself?»  
Emma nodded and gazed back down.  
«Yes.» she whispered. «I was born again, how could I be… double?» she asked, lost, and looked back in his blue eyes.  
Zeus smiled at her again.  
«Let me take care of this. Sure, yours was a risky act, to say the least. But I can't fight destiny, Emma. Not even I can.»  
Emma barely had the time to give him a confused stare before that everything disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Storybrooke, now.

Emma appeared in the middle of the crossroad, before the clock tower. She looked at herself in the gloomy light of the moon, now and then coveder by some black clouds. The black snake leather jacket didn't disappear. She sighed, feeling her own power fill the air like poison. The sword was heavy in her right hand, like it was many, many years before.  
The black cape stayed mid-air for a moment in front of her, then fell down and disappeared like if the ground had swallowed it.  
Her mother, Hook, her father, Henry, they were all staring at her with their eyes open wide.  
Suddenly, Regina opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around.  
«Emma…» she soflty said. She stared at the blonde in black. Her eyes widened. «You're… the Dark One again…» she said, standing up. The memories were bundling up in her mind, chaotic.  
Her voice. Emma turned and saw her. She covered her face with her hands, the sword falling on the ground with a metallic toll, and fell sitting on the asphalt, crying. She did it.  
«Mom?!»  
Henry got close to her but her stopped, uncertain wether to stop or go further to join Regina.  
«What the hell happened?» the brunette asked, feeling dizzy.  
Emma dried her tears, but they kept running all over her face anyway, and looked at her. She then turned and gazed at her son, and her parents. Her father, most of all.  
«I'm sorry…» she told him. He stared at her, disoriented, so she looked at Regina once again. Finally, after all those years, she stopped hiding her feelings.

«So many things…» she murmured answering her question.

«What happened to you? Why… How did you become the Dark One again?» Regina asked standing up and moving a few steps towards her. She was still feeling dizzy. Emma instinctively held her up with magica as, phisically, she could have never done it in time, not even by materializing next to her. She had grown so used to magic by now…

«It's a long story…» she said, vaguely saddened. She felt exhausted.

«Emma… what have you done? Tell me what you've done…» Regina said coming closer to her, more and more confused.

The Savior, the Dark One, she looked her in the eyes.

«What I had to.» she replied. She felt exposed under her stare, so different form the queen's. She perceived her own look trough her, and she gazed down, looking for a hiding. «Don't think about it, it's all right now.»

«What have you done?» she repeated almost screaming, invading her personal space. «Look me in the eyes and answer me!»

Emma gazed up at her as she was still sitting on the ground.  
«What happened, Em'?» Mary Margaret urged. Emma gave her a look, then to her son.  
«You don't remember, do you?» she asked. Everyone gave her confused looks.

«What are you talking about?» David inquired.

«The last thing I remember is you fighting against… whatever was under that cape.» Henry explained. Emma stretched a hand to hold his and smiled.

«Yes…» She looked at Regina, a moved smile on her pale face. «… You saved my life, and I've saved yours.» she explained.

«What? I haven't done anything… what the hell are you talking about? You were fighting against that… creature…» she anwered trying to reember, but her mind was in chaos. Emma sighed.

«Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm exhausted…»

«You…. Were the Dark One in the Enchanted Forest… But it's impossible, you weren't even born….» Regina murmured. She felt dizzy again.

Snow and David goggled.

«What?» they asked together. Emma gave them an apologetic stare.

«Yeah, well…» she faced Regina again. «… really, it's complicated. Can't I just explain you everything tomorrow? To all of you.» she added a moment later, looking back at her parents. Hook stepped in.

«Emma, what the hell is happening?»  
Regina noted her tired look.

«Yeah, I guess tomorrow will be just fine….» She gave her one last look before holding her son in her arms. «Let's go back home, Henry.»  
Emma stood up, accepting Killian's help to do it.

«Will you tell me what's happening?» the pirate asked again.

Emma sighed and moved her stare from Henry to him.

«Killian, please…»

«No, Emma!» he shouted. «The last time you became the Dark One, I became one too, and we both ended up in the Underworld!»

«Killian…»

«… Now tell us what happened! You can't really think we would just go to sleep as if nothing happened!»

«Are you deaf, pirate?» Regina cut in, contemptuous and angry. Emma looked at her and saw a sparkle in her eyes. She smirked. «Whatever happened it can wait one night. There are no demons, wizards or anything that wants us dead, so let's go home. We'll have our answers tomorrow.»

Killian pointed at her with his hook.

«You stay out of this.» he threatened, looking then at Emma. David grabbed his hook and ripped it from his arm.

«Enough.» he stated.

Hook turned to face him.

«Can't I even ask her one question?»

«You can, but she's already told us she will explain everything tomorrow. Should be enough.»

The two of them glared at each other for some minutes, then Hook gave in. He took back his hook and stepped away.

Emma glanced at Regina, then at her father.

«Thank you.» she said to both of them.

Regina gave her a tiny smile.

«Tomorrow.» she repeated, wrapping then Henry in her arms. «Let's go.» she said, giving Emma one last glance. She headed home with her son.

Emma watched them go with a smile on her face.

Mary Margaret leaned an arm on her shoulders.

«You can sleep at ours, if you want. There's always a room for you, you know it. »

Emma smiled at them, grateful for their love. She nodded.

The three of them walked together to the apartment number three, Emma in the middle, hugged by her parents.


	6. Chapter 6

_Helloooo! It's been centuries aaand we're really bad people, but hey, bad girls are the best xD ;) Jokes apart, we're super sorry we couldn't go on with the translation so far. Here's the sixth chapter by the way, sorry again, and hope you'll enjoy it!_

Regina put Henry to sleep after kissing him goodnight. She went to her room, willing to sleep, but she couldn't. The thought of Emma and of what she'd done kept her well awake.

«Emma...» she whispered in the dark.

Emma widened her eyes in her parents' house's darkness. She could hear Regina's voice calling her like if she had the dagger in her hands. She disappeared from her bed and appeared, dressed, next to the Mayor's.

«Emma? What are you doing here?» the brunette asked lifting from the pillows after a moment of astonishment. The Dark One frowned. Her white hair was still tied to make that bun of tresses on the back of her head.

«You called me.» she said as if it was obvious.

«I... didn't mean to. I'm sorry.» the other woman answered looking in her eyes, a little worried. Emma slightly narrowed her eyes.

«Are you okay?» she asked in a lower tone, worry filling her stare.

«Better than you, I guess.» Regina hinted a smile «I'm simply confused.»

Emma went closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed. The intimacy she had grown towards the Regina of the past didn't make her worry about how the present Regina would react about that.

«What do you remember?» she asked her in a low voice, in order to avoid Henry's awakening.

Regina moved uncomfortably next to her, giving her a weird glance; the light-blue nightie didn't leave much to Emma's imagination.

«I remember you, in the Enchanted Forest. You taught me magic. You made me cast the curse... And then the same things, but with Rumple. My memories are so confused...»

Emma looked away nodding slowly.

«That's why...» she whispered to herself. She then spoke louder, just a bit, so that Regina could hear her. «Both things happened.» She turned to look at her. «I'm sorry.» she said, sincere, the sense of guilt heavy ad painful in her grey eyes «I had to do horrible things, but... it was the only way.»

Regina held her hand.

«I know how you feel, but I would like to know why you did it...»

Emma sighed. She looked her in the eyes, hesitating. Talking about it would mean admitting that... But she couldn't lie to her. It wouldn't make sense. Despite that, her heart was hammering fast in her chest, frightened.

«I told you. You saved my life, and I did the same with you.» she murmured, her cheeks flushing red.

«You went back being the Dark One, you went back in time...» the brunette responded «Why didn't you stop me from casting the curse?»

«Because Henry wouldn't be born.» Emma whispered, her eyes filling with tears «And... it didn't happen like this. Fist I came back, then I became the Dark One.» she plowed on. A tear slid down on her face «I killed Gold... Rumplestiltskin. I knew where he kept the dagger. I read it in the booke before... leaving.» she confessed, an enormous weight on the stained heart. «I didn't know what else I could do...»

Without thinking, Regina went closer to her and dried the tear. Emma stayed still, used to the closeness and contact with her. Not to that gesture, sure, but the heat coming from her skin was so familiar to her now.

«Emma, I'm not judging you. I'm the last person who could. But you haven't told me the reason you traveled back in time yet...»

«You.» she whispered, tears now rushing all over her face despite Regina's intervention. «You were...» she couldn't say it, and in that moment she knew she would never be able to say it. She moved her gaze away from her for a moment. Just for a moment. «I'll show you. Tomorrow, together with the others.» she said suddenly leaping up. Her heart was pulsing like an open wound.

«You're this because of me... again?»the brunette asked standing up and moving in front of her. «Emma, don't run away...»

Emma stared at the floor for a very long moment. She sighed, then she was able to look Regina in the eyes again.

«It's not your fault. I could've stayed the Savior, but I wouldn't have been able to do what I had to.» she explained, her voice broken b the pain that she evidently was feeling. «How could I stay next to you as Emma? With your mother there, I would have lasted less than one day. And I didn't want you to... live all of that. But... I needed that curse for Henry. Back in Neverland you said you would have done everything again for him so... And I couldn't cast the curse.» Her explaination were confused, quick, overlayed words.

«Emma calm down.» Regina cut in, taking her hands. «I understand... I think. But what made you do all of this? There must have been something that happened and I would love it if you'd tell me...» she asked in a whisper. But Emma shook her head and stepped back.

«Please, Regina...» she whispered, her eyes filled with hot tears «I can't talk about it. Let me show you tomorrow, so that I have to live ita gain just once. Please, I'm nota s strong as you are...»

The brunette stepped back, rigid.

«You're stronger than me, but I understand why you won't tell me. Goodnight Emma.» she replied, suddenly cool. Emma opened her mouth to protest, but then she resigned. She disappeared inside the black vortex of her power.

Regina watched her vanish, a mix of disappointment and anger in her dark eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

They all met inside Mary Margaret's house: David, Emma, Regina, Henry and Killian. Regina was sitting on the sofa. After the prevous night's events, she chose to stay as far as possible from Emma.

Emma gazed at them, one by one, paler than ever. She was still dressed as the Dark One. For some reason, she was reclutant to hid her looks, even if she wished it. Maybe she grew used to wear that skin. It's been years, after all.

She cleared her voice.

«It won't be pleasing.» she said.

David leaned a hand on her shoulder smiling at her, even if he was tensed. Henry gave her and encouraging smirk.

The Dark One sighed, trying to calm the furious beat of her heart. She moved her hands, palms up, towards them. Mary Margared and David took a second to understand, but then they held her hands. Henry was the bridge between David and Regina. Killian held Regina's hand and Mary Margaret his hook. Emma nodded, satisfied. She gave Regina a worried glance, then she sighed again.

«I'm not asking you if you're ready, because I'm not.» she said. She shut her eyes and, finally, she cast the spell. He memories materialized as a big black sphere of smoke at the center of the circle they were creating. The smoke extended into tentacle-like shapes that moved towards each of them, except for Emma. The Savior looked at it, scared and tensed. She gazed at Regina.

«You can break the circle. Touch the smoke.» she said, still loking at the brunette.

Regina just glanced at her before touching the dark smoke in front of her, letting memories fill her mind.

 _Gideon disarms her. Emma tries to use her magic against him, but the Queen's spell stops her. Her hand shakes, but she reacts to Gideon's attack, which she has seen a thousand times in her visions, and dodges the sword. She manages to kick him right in his belly and he falls on the ground. The Queen gets furious and chokes her with her magic. Emma is suffocating and Gideon is standing up. Her sight gets darker._

 _Regina appears behind the Queen. She stares at Emma, she looks in her eyes. She rips out her heart. Emma understands, the panic she wasn't feeling until that moment assaults her. She tries to stop her, but it's too late. Regina crashes her heart. She and the Queen fall on the ground. Emma, free from the spell, cries out her pain, but Gideon is standing up again. He lifts his sword but Emma jumps on him and grabs it from his hands. She slices him all the way through, then she runs to Regina, she tries to awaken her, uslessly._

 _The set changes._

 _Emma in inside Zelena's house. The witch has two very dark circles around her eyes. She looks devastated._

 _«It's impossible.» she tells her. Emma gaves her a dark stare._

 _«Do it.»_

 _The scene changes again._

 _Emma is preparing what looks like a potion inside Regina's vault. Zelena comes in bringing some objects, ancient artifacts, a wand. The two of them prepare everyting, then they share a gaze. A few moments later they evoke their powers activating a devastating spell._

 _«Go!» Emma yells at her above the magic, strong wind. Zelena nods and disappears with her green smoke. Emma jumps into the whirl and she appears in the Enchanted Forest, thirty-seven years before._

Regina leapt up from the sofa, her eyes full of tears. She stared at Emma, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something to her, but the words didn't exit her lips.

Emma stayed silent, her stare low, tears wetting her face. Henry was staring at her mouth-agape.

«You… shouldn't have done it…» Regina whispered finally, still staring at her.

Emma looked about to crumble, but she kept standing up. She gazed at her with pure desperation in her eyes.

«Perhaps, but I just couldn't let you die. The only way I had to save you was to stop you before you could split again, and to do it and make sure you were fine I had to… change the past, without actually changing it.» she told her, her heart hammering and her breaths short as if she had just ran. «To take Rumplestiltskin's place was the only way to stop you from killing more people than necessary. You had to push further enough of your limits to cast the curse, but not enough to despise yourself like you did before.»

Mary Margaret, David and Hook were staring at her more confised than ever.

«You've changed the past?» Killian asked her. Emma nodded at him.

Henry was looking at his moms, shocked.

«You shouldn't have done it…. You risked to change the future… If something went wrong, Henry would never be born! And you shouldn't have done it because you shouldn't go back being the Dark One.» Regina said, ignoring the pirate.

Emma looked back into her eyes.

«I spent weeks planning everything, I couldn't show that to you, too. When I went to Zelena a month had passed, and I did create a spell to travel back in time studying your books. But I knew it was a one ride ticket…» she murmured lowering her gaze. She lifted it a moment later, looking at her son, pain in her eyes.

«I thought I wouldn't remember anything, that I would just be the other Emma here…»

She gazed at her parents and the tiniest smile appeared on her lips.

«I saw you. I saw myself as a newborn, you defending me from the black guards…» she said to her father that smirked at her despite he was confised, and so did Snow. Emma went back looking at Regina.

«But it wasn't so. I stabbed myself a moment before that the curse came…» Henry gave a start at those words. «… but Zeus brought me back here. With all of my memories.»

«You're an idiot!» Regina yelled slapping her before disappearing thanks to her magic.

Emma was surprised by that slap. She gazed down, hurt. Henry went close to her and hugged her tight.

«You're a real hero mom.»

Emma hugged him back letting her tears free to run oll over her face. She hid her face aginst his shoulder. God, he grew up so fast.

«Your mother doesn't think so.» she laughed bitterly. He held her tighter.

«She feels responsible…» Mary Margaret weakly said. Emma nodded against Henry's shoulder. She met Killian's stare. She let go Henry and tried to go closer to him, but the pirate stepped away.

«Stay with your queen. We're done.» he said staring at her, leaving her speechless.

«Hook…» David tried to say, but the pirate glowered at him.

«Stay out of this, mate.»

«Killian wait…» Emma tried, but Hook glared at her.

«I'm tired to be put after her.» he said before leaving the apartment slamming the door.

Snow made a step towards her daughter, and she was about to say something when the house swung as of a giant was moving it. Emma held Henry until it stopped. Everyone gave her worried glances, but Emma knew exactly where did that come from.

«I need to go.» she said a moment before disappearing. She appeared inside Regina's house, a few steps away from her. The woman turned abruplty.

«What are you doing here?» she questioned her stepping back. Emma hesitated.

«… The magic. It was you, the earthquake. What happed?» she asked her, worry in her eyes. Regina avoided her stare.

«Nothing. I lost control, for a moment.» she answered quickly. The Savior kept looking at her, silent. The she lowered her gaze, evidently embarassed.

«You don't need to feel guilty. It was a choice of mine.» she said after a while.

«Which you shouldn't have taken! What the hell were you thinking?!» the brunette suddenly yelled. Emma stepped back, taken out of guard by that rant.

«Regina…»

«Regina what? Did you even think about it before doing it? What if something went wrong? Henry… and you're the Dark One again…»

Emma made a step towards her istinctively.

«Yes, I did think about it! I thought and I planned…» she lowered her tone slightly «… even Gold's murder. Do you really think I didn't know what I was about to go through?» she asked her, now almost yelling in turn «Henry was always my priority! I didn't undervalued even the tiniest detail, I know the book by heart to avoid any consequences that could change the future after the curse, except for the reason why I did all of this!»

Regina was staring at her with a strange look in her eye.

«You killed Gideon. You won. Why did you do this?»

Emma hesitated a bit.

«But I had lost you.» she murmured meeting her eye. Regina froze.

«I don't see why it was so relevant to you.» she whispered.  
An almost invisible sigh moved the Dark One's body. She lowered her gaze again, refuging inside herself. She shrugged her shoulders.

«Henry had already lost his father, I didn't want him to lose his mother too.» she mumbled.

«Oh, it's so good to him that one of his mothers is the Dark One while the other is the Evil Queen instead…»

«Better this that without you.» Emma whispered raiaìsing her eyes on her. Regina looked back at her without hiding the anger she was feeling.

«No. He should have at least one good person in his life. That should have been you.»

The Dark One frowned.

«Me? Regina, you're not evil. I made you act that way, remember? Me and your mother. And Gold. You wouldn't have hurt a fly without us.»

«Maybe without my mother…» the brunette had to admit after some seconds. «Buti t doesn't matter. You could chose and you took the wrong decision. You should have let me die as I choose to do.»

«I couldn't.» the other woman said, nervously walking acroos the room without looking at her.

«Why?» Regina asked, exhasperated. «And this time you should tell me the truth. You're not the only one who gets it when people lie.»

Emma gazed at her with pure fear in her eyes.

«You're…» she tried to say, but then she stopped. «… You're family, Regina. I…» She couldn't go on. There was too much to say, even if three words could have summed it up. But there was too much to say. Here yes flung around, looking for the right words.

«Other people are family to you. You should have thought after your parents, your pirate…» Regina objected, her voice sweeter.

Emma shook her head.

«But without you I can't breathe.» she burst out. And she turned white a moment later, as she realized what she just said. She made a step back, her eyes wide with fear.

«What…?» Regina whispered, frozen, her heart hammering fast in her chest. Emma stepped back again, panicking.

«I…» she murmured in confusion.

«Emma… what are you saying?» Regina spurred her, trying too look her in the eyes. The Savior gazed down, paler than ever.

«I love you.» she whispered.

Regina's heart was confused, like her. Now it was beating faster and faster, now it seemed still. She made a step towards her.

«And Hook?» she asked, her voice trembling.

Emma glanced at her. Her question irritated her.

«Is that all you're capable to tell me?» she questioned her, now staring at her with her frightened and dubious eyes «Really?»

Regina was barely able to look back at her.

«I need to know the value of your words, seen that you were saying the same to him just yesterday…»

Emma gave her a hurt stare.

«I didn't live five years away from my son for him, though.»

«Emma you wnt to hell and back for him. You wanted to give him your heart…»

Emma nodded and looked down.

«I know. I wasn't thinking. I was… addicted to him. Not because I loved him, because I didn't love him.» che confessed, her voice a murmur, her gaze distant from her. «It was easy, because he cared about me, and I wasn't tarrorized by the idea of losing him.» She looked at her. «But, for how cinycal it may sound, I didn't miss him during these years. I missed Henry, my parents, but not him.»

Regina goggled, astounded.

«So you were with him just because he was giving you attentions? It's not a good reason…»

«Indeed, it isn't.» She shrugged blushing a bit. «That's why I don't want to mislead him again.»

«You want to break up with him?» the brunette asked, surprised. The Dark One nodded.

«Yes. I was only waiting to have a moment alone with him. It wouldn't be nice to do it in front of my parents.»

«Of course.» Regina replied. She kept looking at her as if she was waiting for her to do something, and she was afraid of it at the same time. «I guess you should go now…»  
Emma stared at her as if she just aimed a gun at her. She nodded blinking repetaedly as she was trying to hold back the tears.

«Yes.» she spat, her voice made hoarse by the pain.

«After you've talked to him… and broke up with him… I would like you to come back here. To talk about us.» Regina continued, hesitant. Emma suddenly lifetd her eyes on her, a sparkle of hope in her gaze. She nodded, than she disappeared inside her dark smoke. As she did, a smile appeared on Regina's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma appeared on the Jolly Roger. She went below deck, finding Killian alone, busy drinking from his flask. The pirate suddenly stood up and swayed.  
«Swan!» he shouted opening his arms. «Did you come here to say sorry?»

Emma frowned. She made his flask disappear, and the drunkenness too. He tried to protest but she preceeded him.

«No. I came to say that we can't be together anymore, Killian... I'm sorry. I don't love you.

She was surprised by how easy and painless it was to her. On the pirate's face, on the other hand, the pain was quite visible.

«No, you love me...»

«No, Killian. I lied.» the Dark One sighed. The sense of guilt was starting to come out. «I don't love you. I don't want to play with you.»

Killian gazed down. She could tell he war furious by the way her was clenching his jaw.

«You played with me for all this time?» he asked in a low growl, raising on her a killer stare. Emma gave him a sincere, sorry gaze.

«I thought I loved you. I was just deluding myself. I realized everything during these years...»

The pirate gave her a bitter laughter.

«Sure, after you've left back everyone else for Regina!» he yelled at her. Emma looked into his blue eyes.

«Yes.» she replied «It's true. It's for her. I love her.»

Killian exploded at those words. He began destroying everything that was around him, tearing up the maps and throwing around every object he would find.

«I'm sorry.» Emma said to him before disappearing.

Emma materialized inside the Mayor's house, in the living room. The scene that showed in front of her brought back a smile on her lips.

Regina opened her eyes, maybe sensing her presence.  
«Emma?» she asked, slightly lifting. Emma mover her index on her lips and hinted at Henry with a nod, a smile on her face. He was sleeping huddled next to his mother, a serene expression on his face.

Regina nodded with a smile and motioned her to come closer. Emma did and sat next to her on the sofa.

«Everything okay?» she asked her in a whisper.

«Yes, he was really tired. I didn't have the heart to wake him up.» the brunette said caressing her son's hair. «You?»

Emma watched her, seeing for the first time such a moment between the two of them. The emotion she was feeling was so pleasing that she couldn't name it. She smirked at her.

«I'm fine. Killian is destroying the Jolly Roger, but I feel much better now.»

«It mustn't have been easy for his pride... and for you.»  
Emma shrugged her shoulders.

«It was, actually. I know it's been a second for you, but for me it's been years. Many things has changed.» she looked her in the eyes «I have changed.»

A moment of silence passed before that Regina talked again.

«What you told me before... was it true?» she asked her, hesitantly.

Emma tensed. Again, her face lost that little of color it had.

«Yes.» she answered quickly as her eyes showed the fear she was feeling again.

«I put Henry on his bed, then we can talk.»

Emma nodded and waited silently, her heart hammering.

With her magic Regina lifted the boy and brought him to his room. He put him on his bed and covered him.

«Goodnight, my little prince.» she whispered to him. She kissed his forehead, took a deep breath and went back to Emma. The Dark One followed her moves with her eyes while she entered the living room, still sat on the sofa, her back rigid, tensed.

«Would you like something to drink? the Mayor asked walking to the liquor closet.

«Oh yes.» she answered «Please, tell me you have whiskey.»

«Don't you like my cyder?» the brunette asked with a smirk before pouring some whiskey in a glass. Emma gave her a sneer.

«I do, but it's not strong enough.» she said leaning her back to the sofa. Regina offered her the glass and sat on the sofa, next to her. She drank a sip of cyder.

«It's string enough to make you destroy the town's signboard.»

Emma snorted.

«There was a wolf and you know well it's true.» she objected glaring at her while taking the glass from her hands.

«You say it. I've never seen that wolf.» the brunette said shrugging. Emma glowered at her and drank the whiskey, the best she had ever had, to be honest. «Now, shall we talk about the reason why you're here...?»  
Emma drank it all. She put the glass on the table then.

«Yes.»

«Fine. Start from the beginning.» Regina said leaving the glass on the table in turn to focus on her, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was beating furiously in her chest now.

Emma frowned.

«What?!» she asked, astounded. «What's to explain, Regina?»

«Are you absolutely sure of what your feelings are? Or are you going to change your mind like you did with the pirate? It's not just about us, Emma, you must think about Henry too...» she told her, rigid. Emma tensed her lips pressing them together and gazed down, her mind working. She thought about it for a moment, then she pushed a hand inside her own chest and ripped out her partly blackened heart.

«What the hell are you doing?» Regina shouted looking at her with wide eyes.

Emma showed her the heart looking in her eyes.

«Even now that it's out of my chest, what I feel for you doesn't change.» she sighed. «I felt it in the Underworld before. When I was heartless, I couldn't feel anything for Killian, but for you...»

While she was talking, the brunette delicately touched the heart. Emma shivered at that contact. She gazed at her heart.

«It isn't pure as before.» she commented, embittered. She stared at Regina then. «And I don't want you to feel guilty for this.»

«But I am.» The woman took it and put it back in Emma's chest. She gave a slight start. «Mine isn't pure either...»

«You're not.» the Dark One objected. «I choose to do it.»

«You did it for me.» Regina replied going closr to her. Emma sighed looking in her eyes.

«No.» she said «I did it for myself.»

The woman caressed her face.

«You keep saving me...» she whispered.

Emma shut her eyes and leaned her forehead against Regina's, feeling her through her closed eyelids thanks to her warmth, the low and constant frequency of her power, her perfume.

«We keep saving each other.»

The brunette smiled at her.

«Maybe. Emma, I'm not sue I can handle it...» she whispered.

The Dark One distanced a bit from her, the panic was starting to show in her eyes.

«What? W-why?»

«Emma I... love you.» she said «But none would ever accept it...» she added distancing from her. The disappointment made the Savior's face crumble.

«Next time go for a better excuse.» she answered with anger.

«It's not an excuse...» the former queen was fast replying «Do you think I've never thought about it? I did, many times actually. But who do you think would ever accept a relationship between the Evil Queen and the Savior?»

The surprise that Emma felt was immediately killed by the anger.

«Savior?» she snarled «I'm the Dark One, Regina! And since when do you care about what people think?» she shouted. Regina kept staring at her.

«Don't you care about your parents? Henry...»

«Henry is a smart kid, and it's old enough to understand, Regina, he's not ten anymore! And my parents will accept it! What I want to know is if you will.»

They shared a long, painful stare.

«I'm scared.» Regina finally admitted. «All the people I loved died. And I can't risk to loose you too.»

Emma's shoulders stoomped a bit.

«Regina I literally made the impossible possible to save your life. I understand you, you know? To me is the same. Neal, Walsh...» she said shrugging «I see. That's why I was with Killian, I told you. But we can't pretend that there's nothing between us just because we're afraid that something's gonna happen. It already happened and yes, it was crazy to go back in time but... I won't let anything happen to you, Regina and fankly, if I could defeat basically anything with you as the Savior, imagine who would ever be stupid enough to stand against us. I'll make sure that none can hurt you or Henry. Regina...» she moved closer to her grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes. «You're not gonna loose me. I won't let it happen.»

Regina held her hands.

«I'm not sure I can forgive myself for what I've done to you...» she murmured, her dark eyes full of tears. Emma furrowed her brows.

«You didn't do anything to me...» she replied, confused.

«Oh didn't I? Because of me you grew up without a family, you gave Henry to life in prison and gave him up for adoption.» she replied.

«Yeah well... Henry wouldn't even been born if it wasn't for you. It was worth it.» Emma smirked at her.

«Still I hate I made you suffer so much.» the brunette replied, desperate. Emma gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

«It's alright.» she tried to reassure her. « I wouldn't be who I am. I would probably be a princess who... I don't know, sings in the woods while picking flowers.» she laughed. Regina could hardly stifle a laughter.

«Perhaps I saved you from those horrible pink dresses your mother would have forced you to wear...»

Emma burst into laughter.

«Probably!»

«So...» the brunette whispered «... do you really want to try?»

The Dark One sighed with a veil fo pure desperation in her eyes.

«God, I thought it was pretty clear but... Yes, Regina! I do want to try to be with you.»

Regina leaned over and kissed her. Emma closed her eyes, overwhelmed. She'd been waiting for so long...

The brunette licked her lips and kissed her again. Emma moaned, taken aback by that intimate touch. She touched her hips and pulled her closer unitl their bodies touched and she detached her lips to let her in. Regina intertwined her tongue with Emma's and hugged her.

A sudden sound made the Dark One jump back. She turned to the door and saw her son, a leg still raised half-way, the Marvel's slipper fallen on the floor and a huge, guilty smile on his face.

«Henry...» she murmured, panicking. The boy put down his foot.

«Mom... Mom.» he said then looking at Regina, embarrassed. «I was just thirsty.»

Regina's cheeks were blushing red like if she was a teenager caught by her parent when kissing her boyfriend.

«Sweetheart... I... it's not what it seems...» was the only thing she managed to say. Emma gazed at her.

«Really?» she growled. Regina gave her an apologetic stare. Henry moved his weight from one foot to the other.

«Moms, don't fight. I've heard everything. I'm... happy.» he said blushing. The women stared at him.

«Really?» Emma asked.

«You're okay with this?» said Regina, frightened. He nodded at them.

«Yep. I mean... it's awesome!» he suddenly burst out as if he held it inside until that moment. He blushed then. «I mean, yeah, it's fine.» he added ina lower tone, as if he didn't want to show his enthusiasm. Emma stared at his suspiciously.

«Is there anything you want to tell us?» she asked him.

Regina smirked, her eyes wet, staring at their son.

Henry moved his gaze from Emma to Regina and viceversa, his lips tensed to draw a thin line on his face.

«No, just... I mean...» he shrugged «I got it some time ago...»

«What did you understand? Nothing ever happened before today...»

Henry stared into Regina's eyes.

«I know, I mean, I imagined it, but I got that you two...» he waved his hand in the air with embarrass «... love each other...»

«Okay... I think it's time for you to go to sleep.» Regina said, her face red, standing up from the sofa.

«Yep.» the boy wnìent to them and kissed their cheeks, then he ran upstairs.

Emma turned to face Regina.

«I told you.»

The brunette goggled.

«Is this the only thing you can say? Our son just caught us making out on the sofa like teens!»

Emma laughed.

«Oh, you're laughing? I'm so glad my embarrassment is so fun to you! It must not happen again...»

Emma laughed harder, so much that she bent on the sofa, wrapping her own body with her arms. Regina rolled her eyes.

«You're so childish.»

Emma kept laughing but she grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

«Oh no, you don't think we'll be kissing again now, do you? It's late.»

Emma didn't let her go. She stopped laughing, but she was still smiling.

«Yeah. Do you want me to stay?» she asked quietly.

Regina blushed.

«Do you want to stay?» she asked in turn. Emma nodded.

«If you want it.»

The brunette smirked at her, a hint of bashfulness on her face that remembered her the young Regina she met five years before.

«Yes.» she whispered then before kissing her. Emma stood up withour interrupting the kiss and, in a second, they were inside Regina's bedroom, brought there by black wind, the door closed.

«You're not wasting any time...» the Mayor said, an amused smile on her face.

The Dark One smirked and kissed her again, never full with her lips that were hers at last. They undressed each other while making out.

When Emma teared up Regina's clothes the woman pushed her on the bed.

«Wanna play it hard, Swan? Okay.»

Emma gave her a low laughter and licked her lips watching the body above her.

«You have no idea...» she murmured. The brunette kissed her again and caressed every very inch of her body.

«Have you an aidea of how long I've been waiting to do this?»

The Dark One stifled a laughter.

«Do you?» She moved her hands to touch her hot skin. «You're beautiful.»

Regina gazed at her.

«I know.»she said before starting to tickle her right nipple. She took it between her teeth and bit and licked it. Emma had to bit hard her lip to stay silent. She interwined her fingers with her hair, caressing it finally. Regina kept licking, biting and sucking, trying to make her go mad. Emma managed somehow to stay silent, except for some stifled moans. She grabbed her hair and made her lift her head, pressing her lips against her mouth as the other hand was looking for a gap between the Mayor's legs. The brunette smiled and grabbed her wrists though, pinning them to the bed, above her head.

«Not so fast, Swan.»

Emma writhed, aroused.

«I want to hear you coming...» she whispered, her voice hoarse.

«You've waited for so long... but I'm in charge here.» Regina sneered and started rocking her body against hers. Emma arched her back to have more friction, moaning quietly. Regina tightened the grip on her wrists and moaned in turn. The Dark One did it louder, her muscles tensed by the arousal.

«Yes...»

The brunette leaned over and went back licking her nipple. Emma bit her toungue to stop herselt from screaming. Regina moved a hand between her legs making her open them roughly and touched her clit.

«Regina...» the woman moaned.

Regina entered her and went deep inside, kissing her again. Emma panted, overwhelmed and shook by waves of intense pleasure. Regina's finger were moving fast inside her, touching her most sensitive spots. Regina panted too, aroused by the sound of her moans.

The orgasm exploded inside Emma with violence. She grasped Regina's back with a cry of pleasure. The brunette gave her a satisfied smirk. She draw out her fingers and licked them.

Emma licked her lips watching her. She then kissed her with passion and caressed her body.

«You taste good, Swan.» Regina whispered over her lips before biting the lower one. Emma could only moan because a new shock of arousal tensed her core. She moved her right hand between Regina's legs and started massaging her clit in slow, circular moves. The brunette arched her back. She pushed her hips towards her hand. Emma kissed her again.

«Emma...» Regina panted.

She let to fingers slide inside her slowly, looking at her face while doing it. Regina bit her lip to hold herself from yelling but she kept rocking her hips towards her. The Dark One leaned forward and kissed her neck as se kept moving slowly. The Mayor moaned in pleasure, her eyes almost closed, darkened by the pleasure she was feeling, and Emma started moving faster, licking her hot skin.

«Emma...» she moaned holding her closer. Emma moved even faster and harder, aroused.

«Yes!» Regina moaned louder coming and collapsing then over her. The Dark One kept moving as she was coming, admiring her. She was so gorgeous... She the hugged her, shutting her eyes, listening to her not only with her ears but also with her skin, hands, contact.

«It was... amazing.» Regina whispered over her lips, smiling at her. Emma smirked in turn and pecked her.

«It was.» she said before kissing her again. The brunette hugged her tight.

«It was worth it. To wait.»

Emma smiled again.

«I agree.»

Regina laid down next to her, her arm around her waist. Emma hugged her and closed her eyes, a smile on her lips, in her heart a feeling that, even if she did never feel it before, she recognized immediately: happiness.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry if it took me so long to translate it! We really want to thank you all for your support! 3


End file.
